I Know What You Are But What Am I?
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: Hailey Davis entered a drawing for a Hetalia Unit for her sister's birthday. When she finds out she was the only one who entered Hailey gets two units instead of one. At first they were a annoyance but...will one of them become something much more? INVOLVES HETALIA UNITS AND OCS.
1. Chapter 1

**A random fanfic I thought of in a second, enjoy!**

"Mom, there's no need to worry. My first day in my apartment has gone smoothly...Yes I remembered to pay the water bill...Good night, Mom." I hung up. Today I moved out of my Mom's house and into my apartment. She worries so much about me, deep inside she knows I'm fine.

I've earned enough money to pay the rest of college besides my scholarship, for now I have to unpack the rest of my stuff.

* * *

After I finished storing the rest of my stuff away, I went on to search for homemade items. My thirteen year old sister Maria must have been searching for online stuff on my account. She's obsessed with this anime called Hetalia: Axis Powers. Now there's Hetalia junk all over my home page.

I scrolled down to the suggestions, there's items from this seller called Heta-Units. I clicked on it out of curiosity, the units were life sized robots that looked like they were from the actual anime. In the description there was a drawing for a free random selected unit.

Maria's birthday was coming up, maybe I should enter and get her a unit. I signed my name up, the drawing ends tomorrow. Good, I could check if I won after my journalism classes.

I imagined what it would be like for Mom having a life-sized robot in the house. Yeah, I should keep the unit at my apartment. I would never hear the end of it from Mom. I turned of my Mac and changed into my fuzzy zebra-striped pajama pants and went to bed.

* * *

I was walking to Maryland University, my best friend Sophia caught up to me. "Writing anything lately, Hailey?" She asked while carrying a stack full of books. "I'm still writing my werewolf romance novel, Fangs." I answered. I'm supposed to be writing the part where Robert transforms into a werewolf but I'm suffering from writer's block.

"You realize that if your novel becomes a hit, it will become the next Twilight." She laughed as we went to our first class. When I got home I raced to the computer, when I opened my message box on my gmail I had an email about winning the Heta-Unit. The shipping estimation read it should arrive today, but the mail already came. So, where is my unit?

As if the universe was reading my mind the doorbell rang. I stood up and answered it, there was a package on my porch, bigger than me. It said Heta-Units on the side so I assumed it was my unit. After five minutes of groaning, I managed to drag the package in. I dropped it in front of the couch and ripped the tape off of it.

The box contained two units. I looked at a note on the other side, '_Since you were the only one that entered you get two units. Please enjoy your product.' _I found two manuals and tossed them on the ground next to me. I pulled out a unit that had dark blond hair and glasses while wearing a bomber jacket. The second had similar hairstyle and color but with bushy eyebrows, wearing a green military uniform but with a tie under it.

When I touched their faces they had skin, that felt so real. The company knew how to make an interesting product. I arranged the units so they were sitting on the couch. Then I began reading the one of the manuals:

**Alfred F. Jones (USA) Manual**

**Before you activate your product make sure your unit isn't near a Ivan Braginski (Russia) unit or your America unit will not activate properly, it will act in cold war with the Ivan unit.**

**Speech: The Alfred unit acts as though he is the hero so will say heroic speech and will constantly ask to go to Mc. Donalds.**

**Settings/Modes:**

**Hero Mode: Activated when owner is in trouble or screams help.**

**Normal Mode: Activated when hears an Arthur Kirkland (UK) unit and Francis Bonnefoy (France) unit arguing.**

**Hungry Mode: Activated when a fast food restaurant is in sight.**

**There are other unspecified modes so beware when America can change into a different behavior.**

**Warranty: The warranty ends after two years. For the America unit is supposed to last a lifetime.**

As I put the manual back in the box I felt a finger tap on my back. I turned around. "Hey, do you know where I can grab a cheeseburger?" I was facing the Alfred unit and the other one was in the kitchen. "Sure, like my scones aren't good enough." It said. They both sounded lifelike, as if my little sister's anime characters were actually alive.

"Britain, no one wants to eat your scones!" America yelled back. He turned back to me. "Haha, looks like I scared her to death." Britain came back from the kitchen, disappointed that I had no ingredients for scones. "That's very gentlemen like."

I stood up, still in shock. America laughed again, "She's looking at us like we're aliens, speaking of aliens where's Tony?" He began to dig through the bubble wrap and found extra outfits and started throwing them on the ground. "Alfred! Those were my good clothes!" Britain began refolding his own clothes. "Hey, I found five hundred dollars in here and a Mc. Donalds arch card with hundred more dollars!" Alfred cheered as he came back out of the box.

Britain sighed as he was in the middle of folding a second uniform. "There's no British pounds in here. How am I supposed to by something?" He asked searching through the box as well. I finally got the nerve to speak up. "Well, we're in America after all. I don't see the need for British pounds."

They both looked at me, now I see why Maria likes this anime. Despite the yaoi and historical inaccuracies they were hot. America grabbed my hand and shook it, still feels so real. "Sup, dude I'm America and this is Britain. He can get quite into a temper when something isn't perfect." He whispered.

Britain seemed to have heard him. "Are you calling me a perfectionist you bloody git? You're worse than Sealand!" He tackled Alfred and they both fell on the coffee table. That's it, I grabbed them both by the cuffs of their outfits and pulled them apart. "Listen, as long as you're in my household you guys can't bicker and fight when you feel like it." I yelled at the two of them.

I released them when they calmed down. "Now, I have some leftover lasagna in the fridge, instead of fast food and scones you guys can eat that." They both groaned. "But leftovers isn't as good as food that is cooked once you get at the restaurant!" America complained.

"It's better than eating some of frogface's food." Britain said as he went in the kitchen.

After many complaints from Alfred, I made some homemade cheeseburgers. Britain stuck to the lasagna. When I ordered these robots I didn't expect them to be so...alive. This is going to take some getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are you two going to sleep? I have to stay up late and write." I asked the units. America was trying to plug an Xbox into my TV, he bought it with the money he had. Britain was making a shopping list for scones, "Sorry, but we were busy. May you say it again?" Britain asked. At least he has manners. "Where are you two going to sleep? I don't have three beds!" I asked again.

America was the first to answer, "Then I'll sleep in your bed! A hero needs the perfect heroic sleep!" Great, now I'm sleeping on the couch. "I'll stay up with you and help you write, if that's okay." Arthur asked. "It's fine." I answered.

After Alfred successfully set up his Xbox he went in my room. "Why is there a plush doll of England on your dresser?" He asked. Arthur and I both raced to my room. He chuckled, "Are you another crazy fangirl? I keep an instagram you know." I face palmed, "It's my sister's she is a really big fan of you. She told me to hold onto it so whenever she comes over she can sleep with the doll on the side of the couch."

"If she sees Britain she's going to have a heart attack." Thoughts rolled through Alfred's head. "Hey, if she's an American than how come your sister isn't a fan of me?" England answered before I did. "Her sister has better taste than you do."

"BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING!" I yelled. "Night, chick." America said as he placed his pajamas on his bed and took his shirt off. "It's Hailey." I replied, leaving so I wouldn't have to see America shirtless.

England followed me into my office next door to my bedroom. My MacBook was still charging on my desk. "I was actually planning to watch some episodes of Hetalia so I could understand you guys better but I have no clue what to do now." I sighed as I sat on my chair. Arthur picked up my unfinished novel from my desk. "You're into werewolves?" He asked as he skimmed the pages.

"Well, no it's just a novel I'm working on. I'm a writer in college." I explained. Every few pages his brows would furrow, "Shirtless? Six pack abs? What kind of novel is this?" He asked.

"It's a rough draft and it's based off of Twilight..." Arthur closed the book. "Twilight? If you want a good inspiring series read Harry Potter. Not this American crap."

"I heard that!" America yelled from my bedroom, "Twilight is almost as awesome as Gilbert! Team Bella!" I stood up. "There's no Team Bella, Alfred!" I yelled back. My IPhone started ringing, uh oh my sister wants to FaceTime. "Arthur can you step out of my office for a moment? My sister wants to talk." I politely asked. "Well I want to meet my number one fangirl, why shouldn't I be allowed?" My thumb accidently slid open the answer button.

"You're supposed to be a surprise for her birthday in a month!" I yelled. "What surprise?" Maria asked from the FaceTime. She was wearing her Flying Mint Bunny bracelet. "Nothing!" I replied quickly. "Well should you at least give me a warning next time." England told me in the background. "Why do I hear Iggy in the background? Are you watching Hetalia? Finally!" She cheered, "So which one do you think is hot?" She asked.

I'll have her think that I'm watching Hetalia, so I can talk to England as well. "Well France is hot.." I replied without second thought. "That ol' Frog Face! How can he be hotter than me!" England yelled.

"Because he can get girls to fall in love with him!" I loudly yelled back at Britain. I didn't notice I turned my head to talk to him. "Who else are you talking to Hailey?" Maria asked, now eyeing her screen suspiciously. Come on, I need an alibi. "I'm talking to...my boyfriend!" I answered quickly. That was so stupid. "Boyfriend? I thought you preferred France over me?"

"Is he hot? Hotter than my precious?" She asked, referring to her collection of shirtless Britain posters. "They're about equal level. What are you doing right now Marie?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"I'm giving another shot at my Seychelles cosplay outfit, I can't get the ribbon on her dress correct." She complained. Maria took sewing classes when she was younger. Ever since she became an otaku she has been designing cosplay outfits and selling them on my etsy account.

I heard a crash from my bedroom, "I have to go Maria, I think something fell in my closet." I last said. "Oh yeah, Mom and I are coming over..." I hung up the FaceTime and went to check on Alfred in my bedroom. My clothes fell from my closet, America was trying to hang up some of his uniforms. "Ow, I think I'm bleeding." He said under a pile of my clothes.

"You can grab some bandages, while I fix your clothes." Arthur said. I nodded and helped America from the floor. I sat him on the coffee table and looked at his back, sure enough he was bleeding, very realistic. "Are you sure you need bandages? You aren't human." I asked before I was about to sprint into the kitchen. "Yes! The Hero is in pain!" He winced.

I grabbed medical tape, pads, and Neosporin from the top cabinet. I sat next to America on the coffee table. "This may sting." I said while rubbing the Neosporin on his back. The cut was too small for stitches. He kept wincing and soon enough grasped my arm for support. I taped the pads as the blood soaked them up. Alfred's grasp loosened. "Is it better?" I asked. He nodded.

Alfred held onto me for support has we went back to my room. England somehow managed to hang up my clothes. "Is he alright?" England asked, worried. **1 **I nodded as I helped America sit up in bed. "Can you sleep with me tonight, Hailey? Hero's request." England sighed. "That means I get the couch." I sat next to Alfred. "Fine, keep it clean America. Nothing dirty or you will have a worse injury than your back."

"Sweet! Thanks dude!" He said as he gave me a very hard fist pump. I turned out the lights and slept on the other side of my bed with Alfred.

**A/N: This fanfiction as no association with my Hetalia chronicles which I'm also writing.**

**1: I'm keeping the yaoi to a minimum.**

**Thanks Flower Blossoms and Lurking Phoenix for following, it tells me that I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at seven. Alfred was still in bed, I changed into a violet tank top and grey yoga pants. I went to my office and saw a small stack of papers next to my MacBook. I flipped to the first page. ' _I wrote the end of the chapter for you, Hailey. It was getting boring last night:_

_I stared in horror as the drunk man was limping closer, a knife in his muddy hands. His friends had their hands over my mouth, so I couldn't scream for help, I longed for my voice. Even the sounds of downtown Seattle couldn't drown my fear. A motorcycle flew down the street, the drunkards stared at the rider for a brief moment, giving me a final breath, I knew I was bound to die, My vision blurred as the rain was closing my eyes. "Away from her, she's mine." A rough voice warned behind me. The last sounds I heard were cloth ripping and angry snarls._

Britain ended the chapter with a cliffhanger. At least my writer's block is cleared. Now I can begin writing the next chapter tonight.

I ate some Froot Loops for breakfast as a tired America came in and yawned too loudly. "My back feels a lot better, only because I show no fear!" He said as he poured a bowl of Captain Crunch.

I went to my office and grabbed my Mac and set it on the kitchen table. I typed in the web address for Netflix and signed into my account. Maria always watched Hetalia on our TV using Netflix.

When I played the first episode America joined me on the seat to my right. "Cool, you're watching my at one of my world conferences. I totally owned that." He watched as he was explaining the Super Hero Global Man.

As we watched I Germany yell at everyone, "You must have pissed him off." I replied. "Pasta!" The Italy on the screen shouted.

"Aw, he's so cute!" I said as I was watching Chibitalia. "Sure, but not as heroic as me right?" He asked for opinion.

"Well you are the clumsy hero." I answered, giving my opinions, "I think that China and Spain are the normal ones. If my sister begs me, you and Arthur might have some extra roommates." I said, how would I even fit the extra units?

It was nine, classes start in three hours, I might as well clean up the mess America made with the bubble wrap. I searched through the box and found England's manual. Maybe I should read it:

**Arthur Kirkland (UK, Britain, England) Manual**

**Before activating make sure a Francis Bonnefoy (France) unit doesn't tamper with the activation.**

**Speech: Arthur talks in a British accent because he represents the United Kingdom.**

**Settings/Modes:**

**Normal Mode: When you distract Arthur from the other units.**

**Wizard Mode: When you set up its black magic kit.**

**Romantic Mode: When you make scones.**

**Delusional Mode: When you ignore the Arthur unit, he may begin to create imaginary friends.**

**There are other unspecified modes so please take notice when you Arthur unit can change behavior. Enjoy your product.**

I dug through the wrapping to see if the units forgot anything. That's weird, there's books and glowing paint in Arthur's side of the box. "That is my Magic Circle kit, for performing black magic." Arthur said behind me. "Black magic? Where will I even put this? At least America's Xbox fits in this apartment."

"When you get back from your journalism classes you will be surprised how I can make stuff fit, girlfriend." He retorted. "I'm not your girlfriend, I only used that as a cover. Maria would kill me if I were dating her man." He quietly laughed and went to go take a shower, did units need to take showers?

* * *

As I was walking to third class, Sophia caught up with me. "Whoa, you look sleep deprived. What happened?" She asked. I yawned, "My roommates, they can be a handful." She squealed, "You have roommates! I'm so happy what are their names?"

"Alfred and Arthur." She squealed even more, "Which one of them is your boyfriend?" Better use my cover. "Arthur's mine, he's British." I said, knowing her love for One Direction and The Wanted.

"Sounds like he's from Hetalia." Sophia said back, "I love that anime." I face palmed, "Well that's great I watched the first episode today."

* * *

When I was driving back to my apartment I noticed my place seemed more spacious than usual. I opened the door and saw Alfred playing Assassin's Creed while eating popcorn. "You have to clean this up, America." I warned, "Where's England?" He pointed to my office. I rushed in there and saw a hallway at the right side of the room. He saw as I came in. "I spent my money to build a basement and bedroom for us units." Arthur said as he showed me five beds and a downstairs containing his Magic Circle.

"I never said you could do this, England!" I yelled while punching his shoulder, "Also I didn't agree on buying extra units!" He shrugged as soon as I said it. "Well, America stole my wallet... and bought three extra random units online."

Before I could punch him in the face my doorbell rang. "You two hide in my closet, I'll answer the door." I said as America paused his game and went into my room with England. I opened the door and saw Mom and Maria, "Hey sis, I told you we were going to come over to check out your apartment." Maria said. Mom didn't seem as happy, "There's popcorn all over your couch and I told you not to play those violent games! When did you buy an Xbox?"

"Mom, the game seemed fun so I bought it with the Xbox." I answered back to her, I looked back to Maria. "Do you still want to have your party here? Your birthday surprise is here." I told her. She nodded. It was going to be a family party. Mom went into my office and into the second bedroom, "Why are there five beds in here?" I need an alibi! Quickly, "Well I have guests over a lot." Mom and Maria went down in my basement, "What is this Harry Potter?" Maria squealed, "This looks like England's Magic Circle!"

"Hey, you have your hobbies and I have mine. I'll clean up for the party it's just that I've been having busy classes at the university and my novel." I explained. We heard a crash come from my bedroom. "What was that?" Maria asked as she ran to my room. I caught up to her in time. They were arguing in my closet, "You were never like this when you were younger!"

Maria perked up, "That sounds like my brit!" I slightly opened the closet, and grabbed America's phone. "Ah, my alarm was going off again." I said, "I think it's fun when England argues with another country."

"Now you watch Hetalia, it took a while." Maria said as she looked at the picture of shirtless America on the lock screen. Mom pat my shoulder, "Well thanks for letting us visit. Bye Hailey, dear."

Mom and Maria left. It was almost seven when the doorbell rang again. Great, the package containing the other three units arrived. I had Alfred and Arthur carry in the package this time. "I can't believe you made us do that!" He complained, "I thought it was ladies first!"

"I opened the first package, the one you guys came in. Now it's your turn." I laughed. America groaned, "Heroes aren't supposed to do this labor!" I looked at his back again after Mom and Marie left, it was completely healed. "If guys are going to add expansions and extra roommates in my apartment than I guess you need to pay your dues." I said as they set the extra large package in front of the couch.

**A/N: Ballots are closed for voting **


	4. Chapter 4

England tore open the packaging, "Don't be a frog, don't be a frog..." He said as Alfred was pulling the units out. "Dang it! We got Ivan!" I looked at each of the three units, they all looked like they were taking a nap. One, was tall and had gray hair with a scarf around his neck. Another had black hair in a ponytail and an orange Chinese outfit. The last one had wavy brown hair and tomato red uniform on. I would have assumed the second one was a girl if I didn't watch the first episode of Hetalia.

I found the manuals in the back of the box, I skimmed through the Ivan Braginski (Russia) manual. This will not be good for America.

"So how do we activate them?" I asked suspiciously, "I have no clue how I activated you guys. I was reading the manual." England sat the three units on the couch, "I have no clue how we'll activate them, as long as Russia gets activated last."

The Ivan unit stood up, "Well that isn't nice, Arthur." That almost gave me a heart attack, "Hey, I'm Russia! Will you become one with me, da?" He asked looking at me. Become one? Maria says you should never become one with Russia, "No thanks." I replied. He shrugged it off like it was a disappointment, "Is there vodka anywhere?" Vodka? Why would I intoxicate myself?

The unit with the long black hair stood up, "I can't believe I didn't come with panda!" He said as he started digging through the box for a panda, "At least I got kitty!" He started pulling out a massive Hello Kitty plush.

"China! Dude, can you cook something for me later! I need a fantastic meal that isn't Arthur's or Hailey's!" America yelled chasing after China. That left me alone with Britain and the last soon to be activated unit. He finally stood up as well, he had nice emerald green eyes. "Hola! I'm Spain, and who are you?"

"I'm Hailey. I'm sure Arthur can show you where all of you are sleeping." He sighed as he went to go show Spain the second bedroom.

I dug out the $1000 in the box and their extra outfits. Then I started reading China's manual:

**Wang Yao (China) Manual**

**Speech: Wang tends to say aru at the end of each sentence.**

**Settings/Modes:**

**Chef Mode: Activates when cooking**

**Otaku Mode: Activates when playing with supplied Hello Kitty doll**

**Normal Mode: Activates when isn't bickering with Alfred Jones (America), Ivan Braginski (Russia) or Kiku Honda (Japan) units.**

**There are other unspecified modes so beware when China may act differently depending on personality! Enjoy your product.**

"Everyone in the kitchen!" I yelled as my five roommates came in. "This better not be pointless, aru." China commented while making a shopping list of Chinese food. "Ok, everyone must carefully make their living here. My sister is having her party here and she can't find out about you until the end of her birthday." I explained.

"Shall I make churros?" Spain asked, wanting to make the tasty treat. I nodded, "You can't be seen, I suggest you all stay in the basement until I call you up."

"Hold on, question. What will you be doing then?" Russia asked, mad that he can't be upstairs. "I'm a hostess of the party I have to be upstairs." All of them groaned at me, "One of you can stay upstairs and be incognito. Please decide on your own with out trying to kill each other." I said. During the middle of their arguing the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." I said as America was doing rock paper scissors with Spain. I opened the door to another box of units. England saw this and came to the door with me, "Alfred only ordered five units! Why are there more?" The postman checked the order, "You ordered the six-pack deal for $200. These are your other three units."

"Thanks, we'll take them from here." I said. "What the bloody hell was that for? This apartment is too small for nine roommates! Even with the extra renovations!"

"Then I guess you will have to combine your money to expand the apartment, if the owner will allow to do it any further. I'm paying rent after all!" I yelled back at him. "Dudes, who was at the door it sounded like you got another...package." America said as he came in with China.

"You bloody git! Your ordered six units, not three!" Arthur said tackling Alfred. Spain came in a minute later, "Come on there's no need to fight. I'll pay for the expansions myself." He said.

"Where will you get all the money?" I asked worried. "I have my ways, Hailey. I'm a member of the Bad Touch Trio after all." He flashed at toothy grin.

"I'll bring the package in. It might be my underlings, da." Russia said as he single-handedly carried the package in. I dragged Spain into my office, "You can buy the expansions off my Mac." I said while turning it on.

America grabbed a steak knife and began cutting open the package. "If I'm lucky, Tony will be in there!"

**A/N: Eight units and one girl sharing a constantly expanded apartment, dear god. Voting for the next three units is closed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I asked my friend over a Kik what the characters should be after your votes...It was really hard since she doesn't watch Hetalia T_T but here we go!**

Since the box was tilted the units slid out of the box when it was opened. One of them was a girl...who wasn't wearing a bra. The other two, who are men were immediately activated as soon as they fell out of the box. "Ow, get off me! My people need to see me!" The one with awesome sunglasses said, he seemed so...not easily ignored. "I have a feeling Italy fell on me again. I need a beer." The Germany unit said. I could tell from watching the world conference on the first episode.

"Yo, dude I know you from somewhere. You're that huge landmass above my heroic country! What was it? Bageldash or something?" America said shaking the hand of the one with the sunglasses. "You idiot! I'm not another country! It is the one and only Canada!" He said while lighting a cigarette.

I grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and extinguished it. "There's no smoking allowed in my apartment." I said. He sighed and handed me the rest of the pack. The girl stood up, "I would have activated sooner but my big boobies made the process slower." Her breasts made a boing noise as soon as she stood up. Looks like I have to go bra shopping tomorrow.

I found Canada's manual on the floor, I bent over to pick up his manual when hands grabbed my waist. I looked up into the face of Canada, "Perv..." I muttered. It seems as though he had enhanced hearing. "Really, I'm too cool for that."

America pushed his hands off me and I picked open the manual, "Canada, dude you can't sink that low."

"I wasn't checking her out!" Canada yelled tackling Alfred. I forgot about the manual and went to break up the fight. As soon as I pulled them apart, Canada punched me, my arm erupted with pain as I blacked out.

* * *

"You can't take me away! I just got here!"..."Please be okay, you can't die on me."..."I love you."..."Ivan, now isn't the time."..."No, she was in a fight."...

I woke up in a hospital. There was a cast on my left arm where Canada had punched me. The units, are they okay? A doctor came in, "You've finally woken up. Your friends agreed to let you sleep and go back to your home when you woke up. Shall I call one of them?" He asked, taking notes. I nodded as he dialed my home number.

England came to the hospital an hour later to pick me up, "Is your arm fine?" I shrugged in my seat, "Well, it's tight and it hurts when I move my arm the wrong way. Where's Canada?"

"As soon as you blacked out I called the company about Canada. When I told them about his behavior, they said he was a defect and sent someone over to deactivate him. The company apologizes for the arm and will send a replacement unit tomorrow." Arthur explained, "America called 911 and stayed by you until the X-Ray. He's been fidgeting at your apartment while you were away."

"At least I get to go back home." England chuckled, "If you even recognize it." Dear god, what did Spain do with the expansions.

My apartment is noticeably bigger, I rushed inside but a few feet in I got a bear-hug from Alfred. "Don't scare like that again dude, you're lucky you have a hero like me! I knocked out Canada."

"Sure, I bet you came up with that after the company's S.W.A.T team came in, aru." China yelled from the kitchen. I smelled his Chinese food, yummy I wonder what it is.

Spain heard me come in, "Hola! You got to check everything out! I managed to make some more money and I fixed up your apartment! You need to check out your office."

I followed Spain into my office, he bought three computers along with three monitors. Wow, I wonder where he got the money. "Plus, I expanded the bedroom and basement as well. Also you're not paying rent anymore because I bought the apartment!"

He showed me the slightly expanded bedroom and dragged me downstairs. Spain expanded the basement so much, I don't think I can put it into words. There is a pool table, pinball game, an instant churro maker, a Jacuzzi, an a camera studio for youtube. "Antonio, this is amazing! Now, you won't be entirely bored when the party is going on upstairs!"

"Well, it was a tie on who would be incognito so it's Alfred and Wang if that's okay." I thought about it, "They could be caterers."

"Splendid!" He said as he went to go play pinball.

* * *

China made Zhajiangmian (Noodles served in soy sauce) for dinner and deep fried dough for dessert. "Yum! But cheeseburgers are better, dude." America tried to complement. It is quite delicious.

Later, Germany was grabbing his id from the package, "I'm going to go buy beer. Where is the nearest convenient store?" I told him it was around the block.

I went into my office to begin writing the chapter where I left off:

_The aching began in my head, than spread to my heart. The black hole, that is now my heart is trying to repair with the parts that are left of his remembrance. He knew that I loved him, and he loved me back, but he thought that my life shouldn't have interfered with what he was._

Germany came back as soon as I had my pajamas on. The other units were downstairs betting each other at poker. I went to bed early, only because I was bored and that I wouldn't have to listen to Russia cheating all night.

**Now this will probably be the final vote, pick one out of the four countries provided:**

**France  
N. Italy  
Prussia  
S. Italy/Romano  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one I decided over Internet dice. I'll stop asking you for votes in a while.**

"Dude! Dude! Wake up the package is here! It looks like the same one Arthur and I came in." Alfred yelled. I sat up in bed, "I'm coming!" I rushed out of bed in my pajamas. Ludwig set the package on the couch, Spain was crossing his fingers for a member of the Bad Touch Trio or Lovino.

"There's a note on the side of the box, aru." China said, peeling the note off. '_The defect was an unnatural occurrence for us, if you didn't mind we sent two units instead of one, only because you enjoy our products so much. -HU' _Great, now I have to deal with nine units. Luckily, Spain bought an extra bed.

Ivan tore open the packaging. There are two units in the box, as said in the letter. The first looks like Italy's twin, the second is France. "No! Why did they send us him?" Britain complained. The France unit was hot...I smacked myself in the face for thinking such stuff in my head.

"Yes! They sent Roma!" Spain cheered, hugging the Romano unit. He activated when Spain made contact, "Get off me tomato bastard." Shoving Antonio off of him. France activated soon after, "Ohonohon, Bonjour belle." France said, kissing my wrist. Arthur got ticked off, "Why must you hit on every girl?!"

"Do you have a problem with me hitting on ze girl?" He asked. England blushed and ran into the basement. I can't believe I didn't notice the whole time that Arthur liked me. I'm so stupid. "Okay, so dude now that everyone's here..." America tried to say.

"Hey, you forgot about me!" Ukraine yelled as she came in. Since, I bought her a bra her breasts don't make a boing noise whenever she walks in, "My back isn't as stiff anymore! I never felt so alive, isn't this great brother?" She asked.

Russia slightly nodded, he looked as though he was trying to figure out how to dominate everybody. America went back to what he was saying, "Okay, so dude now that everyone's here we should go do something!" I sighed, "America, I have my journalism classes and Maria's party is this Saturday, I'm booked." That means it's been three weeks having these units. Alfred did his sad chibi face.

"It won't be as fun without you! Maybe Arthur could use black magic to heal your arm!" England stopped arguing with France to answer to Alfred, "America everything isn't free. If I do that, Hailey will have to pay time."

"What does that mean?" He asked. I face palmed. "It means she will have to pay an amount of time in her life just to heal her arm, aru!" I agree with China. I can't waste my lifeline just to heal a broken arm. The doctor even said that the injury was minor and the bone would repair the week after Maria's party. "I also need to stay with her." France said.

"Why in the bloody hell would you need to do that?" England asked. "Ohonohonhon, because she's my girlfriend."

"I never agreed to this, Francis." I said. "Maybe this will..."

He lightly pushed me against the wall and kissed me, I am convinced that right now if you zoomed into my eyes, behind the darkness of my lids you would see fireworks that matched the popping in my ears and vivid flowing of my blood. Right now I am pretty sure I have no lungs because he took my breath away. The most perfect kiss of my life. It felt like I never wanted it to end, but he knew that I needed my lungs back.

"Ha ha! I knew she would have liked it!"

"You idiot that's not what I would call a first kiss!" Arthur yelled. I'm not entirely sure whether I hate France or love him. "Dude, that was totally uncool." America said, pushing me away from France.

"I need to do some training. Antonio did you install the treadmill and weightlifting set?" Germany asked, wanting to get out of the romance feud. Spain nodded, "It is, hey Romano. Want to go play some pinball?"

Lovino reluctantly followed Antonio muttering, "Idiot." America poked me on the back, "Dude, we should play video games. Come on, you get to pick." He said handing me an Xbox controller, "We can play Minecraft."

"Sweet! Let's go to the nether. China, Ukraine, you guys can play too!"

"This better not be idiotic, whatever you do don't punch..." Alfred punched a pigman, a group of six started chasing us. "How do I play zis game?" Ukraine asked while pressing random buttons, a pigman killed her, "No! I died."

"Wow, Yeka you're a noob." Alfred commented. "What is that?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to go tame some wolves." I said after I spawned in a snow region after dying. There were bones on the ground from deceased skeletons. With the bones, I managed to tame three wolves.

I switched to creative mode and grabbed some name tags and named one wolf Alfred, another Arthur, and the third Francis. "Cool, you named a wolf after the heroic me!"

"Why did you do that, aru?" I smiled as the Alfred wolf killed a zombie. "They're some of my closet friends."

"How come you didn't name one after me?!" China asked, a little mad I didn't favor him. "Well if I had more bones, I would have tamed more, and I'm not going to use creative mode for that purpose."

* * *

Before we went to bed Alfred knocked on my bedroom door, "That was sweet, what you said."

I smiled, "Well it's true." Arthur called from the other room, "Get in here! I'm exhausted!"

"That's my cue, do you want to go with me to Mc. Donalds tomorrow? We can bring back lunch." I nodded, "The others might yell at you for bringing 'junk food'."

"I'm just trying to keep you away from Francis." America said before he went back into the units' bedroom. At least he cares for my safety from my...boyfriend? I don't know how this is going to work.

**A/N: I know there's no nametags in the Xbox version of Minecraft but I wanted to make that moment.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on dude! It's almost noon and you're still asleep!" America shoved me off my bed. I barely managed to get any sleep last night, with the fear of Francis sneaking into my room...I pushed my mind away from the dirty thought. I looked at my alarm clock, which I forgot to set last night. Dang, It's 11:30. Alfred is lucky I have classes at 1:00 on Thursdays.

"I'm up America. Is France still sleeping?" I asked. He glanced back into the other bedroom, "Yes, if we leave now he'll go nuts when he wakes up." I went into the bathroom, making it certain I locked the door and changed into a charming magenta shirt and jeans. When I reached my room, I snatched my disabled phone from Alfred. "Aww, I was so close to guessing your password!"

"Sure, can you drive? It's hard for me and my arm." He did a hearty laugh, and his teeth flashed a smile. "Dude, if I can fly a fighter plane than I can totally drive a car." I quietly locked the door, careful not to wake up the sleeping units.

* * *

Sophia's POV

Emilie channel surfed while I painted my nails. I made sure to be gentle and genial, not to make any mistakes. I feel like calling Hailey and checking how her morning is going. I picked up my cell and dialed her home number.

"Hello? Arthur speaking." A british voice said, this guy sounds like England from hetalia.  
"Hi, this is Sophia, Hailey's friend. Is she available?" I asked, trying to sound like I have manners.  
"Apparently not, she and Alfred stepped out while we were sleeping."  
"We? Hailey said she only had two roommates." Now, I'm curious. What has she been up to these past weeks?  
"Actually it's Hailey, Alfred, Ivan, Francis, Ludwig, Yekaterina, Wang, Antonio, Lovino and me. It seems you are mistaken." That's odd, they're all names from hetalia characters. Maybe...

"Black sheep of Europe." I giggled through the phone.  
"Hey! I told France not to tell people about that!" He seemed pissed. Proof that he is England.  
"Well I got to go, tell Hailey that I said hi and to call me later. Later, Iggy." I hung up the phone as I did a lot of fangirl squealing.

* * *

"I can't believe you used your whole arch card, Alfred. That is so unhealthy." I said as at least 15 bags were piled on me in the car. America's driving I must say...isn't the best. He constantly goes through red lights and cuts people off. I'm afraid to know what cussing has taken place.

"Dude, even I knew it was one use. I'm surprised all you did was order big macs for everyone else." He slurped some of his large coke. Really? He ordered five quarter pounders, three big macs and two mcwraps. He will gain some weight from this.

When we got back, Francis tackled me with a hug. "I vas so worried zat ze American took you out for a date, don't do et again cheri'." Grrr, how long will this thing last, luckily England came in to argue with him.

"I'm not eating any of that garbage! I'll just have an apple." China glared at America for buying all the fast food. "Sweet! More for me!" Germany skipped out too because he said it loses a week worth of training.

At 12:30 I decided to leave for class, and put England and Spain in charge. Sophia met me in the parking lot, "Hey, I called your apartment earlier."

"Really? No one told me." Crap, one of the units must have answered the phone. "Yep, and England and I had a short conversation." Dang it, she found out. I know it. "I guess my secret is blown isn't it?"

"Big time sister. I must say...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAVE COUNTRIES AS ROOMMATES!" She squealed, jumping up and down like a young girl. I had to put pressure on her shoulders to calm her down.

* * *

When I got home around five, Francis gave me a bouquet of roses. "Bonjour belle, I missed you all day." He lightly kissed my wrist. "You bloody wanker!" England called from the units' bedroom, "Why do you have her novel?!"

"My novel! I told everyone not to go in my office." I shoved Francis off of me and stormed into the units' bedroom, I yanked the incomplete novel out of his hands, checking for any binding damage. "France! When I get my hands on you..." Despite my arm, I tackled him anyways. I should have known better, he flipped me over so I was right against his chest.

"Zhey always come running back to moi." He whispered as I tried to escape. Unfortunately, it was no use. Until I remembered the manuals... "I need a hero!" I screamed, so even the units in the basement heard it. There was silence.

"I didn't see any point in zhat." France pulled me closer. "THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" America cheered as fell on his face, maybe I should have called Germany. "Dude, Francis that is totally uncool. Gilbert would say it is unawesome." America shook his head and separated us. "Tsk tsk tsk. Even Hailey can be more romantic."

England came out of the bedroom a little too late, "Should I have done something? I was too busy listening to the Best Song Ever." A low growl escaped my mouth, "I'm. Going. To. Go. To. The. Basement. Francis. Don't. Follow." I hissed, France jumped back a little. I haven't been this angry since Mom grounded me for not picking a better major.

**Sorry it was short and choppy. I had writer's block during the whole thing. Next chapter is Maria's party! Woot! Ciao readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY! SORRY! GOMENSAI! THIS HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN LIKE TWO MONTHS PLEASE EXCUSE MY LAZINESS. YOU ARE PRIVLEDGED TO YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT, AND ONCE AGAIN, SORRY!**

_Four hours, _until Maria's party. I ran around the apartment, rushing through my thorough cleaning. Germany helped too, even England helped when he wasn't fixing the party decorations America had set up. Sophia was here too, being an assistant manager.

Francis hasn't been backing off on our so called 'relationship' my room currently has a strong odor of wine and roses. I need him to realize that I'm not one of his fangirls, if he even has any.

"Hailey! Where do I put these banners?" Ukraine came in holding a long banner that read 'Happy 14th Birthday Maria!'. I scaled out the apartment in my head. "You can put that near the front." I directed. Yekaterina nodded and went to do so.

My legs collapsed in one of the chairs from the kitchen table. I am appreciative that everyone his helping out, but will I ever repay them all? My OCD for gratitude is eating me alive.

"Hola, Hailey! Would you mind if we go to the store to buy some tomatoes?" Spain asked, as he walked through the kitchen dragging Lovino. "I'm not going with you tomato bastard!" Romano yelled while violently having Antonio let go of his arm. "Sure, you can go. As long as no one recognizes your identity." I said, imagining a possible Bad Touch Trio fangirl squealing.

Antonio flashed a toothy smile and went to grab his jacket. Romano stayed in the kitchen, scowling for about a minute then left the kitchen the same way Spain left.

I sat up from my former position in the chair, I stretched my back until I heard the faint crack that soon followed. "I'm so tired. When is lunch?" Alfred walked in the kitchen as I was about to finish the décor. His face looked sort of blue and his eyebrows were slightly raised. I opened the fridge briskly and threw him an apple. "Awwww, why is it healthy?"

I almost had a Germany expression on my face. "America, if you keep eating all that junk food you will become one with Russia before you can say 'Tony'."

"Did someone say become one?" Russia peeked into the kitchen with that signature creepy smile. Alfred, while clutching the apple I gave him ran out of the kitchen into the basement yelling, "Commie!" I stifled a laugh as I turned to Ivan who had suddenly moved closer so that we were inches apart.

"I was just joking, Ivan." He still held his creepy grin as a translucent purple fog surrounded him. "I'm always serious Hailey. You will become one with me, da?" I felt shivers travel up my spine, did someone bump into the thermostat? I remained silent until he stood over me and cupped my chin so I was forced to look at him. I was about to let out a little squeak before I heard the doorbell ring, signaling that Mom, Maria and her two friends Lauren and Kristie.

"Well, we'll settle this later. Please stay with the others downstairs." The soviet muttered a few words and reluctantly went downstairs. I paced to the door and opened it with an optimistic smile, trying to hide the recent events that took place in the kitchen. "Hey guys, Happy Birthday Marie. Welcome to my 'what used to be an apartment now I have no clue what it is place.'" Maria's friends giggled and Mom just scowled as they entered my home.

They each observe the flamboyant decorations the countries helped set up. My face blushed a little at the thought of them. "You can set your presents on the coffee table." I said. Lauren and Kristie laid their boxes on the coffee table. Maria raised an eyebrow, "Where's your present Hailey-chan?" I smirked. Maria will be crying on the floor when she sees Arthur. "My gift, could not be wrapped no matter how hard I tried." I had a feeling that none of them want to go back to their crates anytime soon.

"Aww, Ley. You are going to make me wonder what it is more now." Maria pouted. I patted her shoulder, "Don't be sad, it's your party. Now here, I had some English food set out for you. Plus, you know I can cook better than He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named-For-Yandere-Reasons." I said, referring to my little sister's obsession over the British tsundere.

Maria giggled and dragged her friends in to hog all the scones. "Judging from the condition your apartment was in last time we came here." I mentally groaned and rolled my eyes at my mother, the judgemental one.

"Trust me Mom, I'm more tidier than you would ever think." I winked as I replied to her statement. Mom's permanent scowl didn't falter, "Like you have ten people living here? Sure, you probably hired a weekly housekeeper or something." I rolled my eyes again and Mom followed me into the kitchen to eat some on the European food.

* * *

"Hailey! Do you still have that karaoke machine that connects to your computer?" Maria popped in my face. I remember how when I still lived under my Mom's roof that I had gotten a karaoke machine from Sophia because I had a Minor in college for singing and possessing extraordinary guitarist skills. I thought back to where I last left it...hmm, maybe my closet?

"Of course I do, want me to get it?" She nodded furiously as I scrambled off into my room. I walked by the door to the basement and heard America laugh, "Come on dudes! You have to pay up!" Must be gambling.

I found the machine in the part of the closet Alfred didn't collapse in. I pulled out the heavy object, twirling the microphone around my torso to make carrying it easier. I brought it into the main room and set it in front of the Xbox. I then grabbed my MacBook and connected the karaoke device. "Okay, we can each sing one song."

"Yes, I want to see how better your voice has gotten Hailey. Maybe you can make a better living off your voice than all that romance rubbish you write." I could have had an anime vein on my forehead. I allowed the birthday girl go first, then Lauren, next Kristie, and finally me.


	9. Chapter 9

My throat burned after singing. I haven't done that long of a solo since my Junior year. For once second the whole room was silent. I couldn't even hear the countries gambling in the basement. It was pure bliss but only for a moment.

"Wow, you really are a good singer Ley." Maria said, applauding, "Would you mind singing some J-Pop for my Vocaloid party next year?" She asked, her eyes having the fangirl star in them. I rolled my eyes and replied, "Sure, when I learn Japanese."

I turned off my MacBook and the karaoke machine. I sling it over my shoulders again and restored it in the closet. I grabbed the multi-colored birthday cake from the kitchen and placed it on the coffee table. Mom lit the candles and Maria had us sing Happy Birthday in Japanese.

Mom cut the cake into eight symmetrical pieces. She and I had one slice while Maria and her friends had seconds. I turned on the TV and heard the sounds of gunshots. We all swiveled our heads toward the screen and saw America's Assassin's Creed game on. I swore in my head and tried to figure out how to turn off his Xbox.

Eventually after I couldn't get it off I unplugged it from the back of the television. "Smooth Hailey." Mom sarcastically commented. I sighed and plopped back on the couch, a migraine started to burn into my head. "Can we do presents now?" Maria asked, a unmistakable smile on her face. "Fine, my present has to come last."

She squealed, "I wonder what you got me this year. Last year you gave me a 2P England shirt. He is as sexy as his counterpart." She began, going into fangirl mode. Lauren and Kristie debated over who was going to give their presents to my sister first. Eventually Kristie gave up, being the peaceful person that she is and allowed Lauren to go first.

Lauren handed over a small, fuchsia box with a glittery pink ribbon tied around the exterior. "Ooh! Purple my favorite color!" Maria cheered, tearing open the package to reveal a plastic cupcake. "Very funny Lauren." Maria said, picking up the fake desert. "It's a perfume." Lauren explained and showed Maria. "Sweet!"

Kristie handed my sis a bag with a UK flag on the front of it. When Maria opened it furiously there was an England shirt from Hot Topic and a New Year's Day album titled 'Victim to Villain'. Maria said she would pop it in my karaoke machine later. Mom gave Maria a $50 iTunes card.

"Okay Ley' where's your present?" Maria asked, searching my perimeter. "I have to go get it. Please wait a second." I said, heading into the basement to find the countries yelling at a football game. I heard Spain say, "This isn't football!"

I cleared my throat, "Hey guys, it's Operation Give Maria The Best Birthday Ever time." I announced to the units. Alfred apparently heard me throughout all the racket and tackled me in a bear hug, "DUDE IT WAS SO BORING DOWN HERE!" I rolled my eyes at the bored American, "It's okay, come upstairs but be quiet."

The units followed behind me quietly, though you could hear Romano trying to hold back a curse word and Ukraine's boobs slightly bouncing. I signaled to them that Arthur should come out first and I told them to wait until I gave the signal. I sat calmly on the couch, hiding all emotion on my face.

"Hailey, where is your present?" Mom asked, probably thinking that I went into debt and couldn't buy Maria a present. I straitened my posture, and waved England into the room. He just casually walked in though I could tell he was nervous. Maria's face lit up as she ran over and tackled the British man. "IGGY!" She yelled and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"Hello...love." He managed to spit out. The other units walked in as I held a laugh at Mom's 'How can fictional characters walk in our living room at this moment' face. Alfred sat next to me on the couch but I felt Francis's perverted stares across fro me. "HOW DID YOU DO THIS?" She screamed until Lauren had to pull Maria away from England.

"I can't say it's a secret. But you can't tell anyone." I said, imagining company lawsuits after my head. The three fangirls swore and walked over to their favorite character. Lauren sat next to Spain and Kristie sat next to Ivan. I raised an eyebrow at how someone as creepy as Russia could have fangirls.

I looked to England and Maria, "Well I hope you two have fun together." I thought aloud. Maria blushed as England gazed at me, his eyebrows so alluring. "Hailey, I don't love Maria." He said. Maria sat up and almost smacked the tsundere. "I'm sorry, dear. But it's true. I thought I would develop feelings for Maria once we met but, I don't feel anything between us."

I sat there speechless as he continued, "All this time I've felt a certain pull in my chest. I thought it was the mechanical stuff inside of me. The entire pull was all towards you Hailey Davis." I was at loss for words.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed deeply as if he was lifting the weight of the world off his shoulders.

"I think I'm in love."


End file.
